The Switch
by Hamato Noskonia
Summary: The Turtles were scavenging in the junkyard one day when Mikey stumbled upon a strange contraption. What does it do? And why are Raph, Mikey and Donnie not acting like themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Originally supposed to be a one-shot, but got too long so I decided to make it one of those short three chapter stories.**

* * *

One day, the four Turtles were scavenging in New York's biggest junkyard. It was 7:00 PM and the sky was just getting dim, making it the perfect time to go topside. Raph was chasing Mikey over and around the giant mountains of long forgotten stuff, sounding more like clumsy 10 year olds than ninjas.

"Guys! Could you keep it down?" said Leo, who was tossing a few somewhat interesting things into a cardboard box. "Just because it might seem that we're alone doesn't mean that you guys can be as loud as you want."

"Sorry Leo! I'll try to trip less!" Mikey yelled from the bottom of a junk hill. There was a crash. "Ow...okay, starting now."

"Oh, come on Leo. Let the children tire themselves out." said Donnie, who was waist-deep in random junk and couldn't seem to find any salvageable hard drives. "The more energy they use up here, the less they spend bugging _us_."

Mikey jumped over an old sink with Raph in hot pursuit. He turned around, expecting Raph to be at least 2 meters away, but he was almost close enough to tag him!

"Eeeep!" cried Mikey as he tried to speed away from Raph, when suddenly Mikey's foot smashed into something hard and sent him crashing down. In a split second, Raph collided onto Mikey's shell with a whomp.

"Um, tag, you're it. Ow."

"Oof...get offa me, fatso!" Raph growled and rolled off of him as Mikey looked over at his feet to see what tripped him.

"Woah..." said Mikey as he picked up a strange device. It was circle-shaped with a singe round button on top, and three knobs were evenly spaced around the edge.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Raph.

"I dunno," said Mikey as he turned it over. "but I am so keeping it!"

"Great. Now you're picking up _alien_ trash."

"I'll call it...the whatchamacallit! Cuz I don't know what else to call it, so I thought..."

"I get it. Now come on, shell-for-brains. Let's find Donnie. Maybe he'll know what it is."

Donnie was digging around his little pit, and his box was only half filled. _Why is it so hard to find some simple wires__?!_ His thoughts were interrupted by two shadows looming over him.

"Donnie!" said Mikey. "Do you know what this is?" He held up the whatchamacallt. Donnie climbed out of the pit he was standing in, which caved in on itself as soon as he left it. He stood up and took the whatchamacallt.

"Hmm...that's strange." said Donnie. "I've never seen anything like this before." Donnie pushed the button in the middle and the three knobs detached from their sockets. They bounced up and down on thick springs.

"Whoa!" said Mikey. "They're bouncy!" He picked one up and Raph did the same.

"What do you think will happen if we pull on them?" asked Raph.

"Only one way to find out." said Donnie. They all began to pull on the knobs, stretching the springs as far as they would go. Nothing happened.

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Leo as he walked up to them with his box in his arms. He set it down on the ground. "What is that thing? It looks like something off of Space Heroes."

"It's a whatchamacallit." said Mikey. "Like the name, huh? _My_ idea."

"We're pulling on it to see what will happen," said Donnie. "but it doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"You guys know you shouldn't be messing around with weird alien garbage. What if it explodes and blows up the planet?" Leo put his hand on it to take it away, but accidentally pushed the big button on top. A sharp bolt of electricity zapped his hand and he jumped back. The whatchamacallit glowed as Mikey's, Donnie's, and Raph's bodies were frozen in place, then thrown back. The whatchamacallit dropped to the ground and the three knobs were sucked back into place.

"See? I told you it could be dangerous!" said Leo as he stood. The other Turtles groaned and rubbed their heads as they sat up. "Guys? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...we're fine." said Mikey.

"What was _that_?" asked Donnie.

"It appears that we've been zapped with an electric current." answered Raph as he stood.

"Ooookay," said Leo. He carefully put the whatchamacallit into his box, since Donnie would probably want to analyze it later. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that came from behind one of the hills. The guys quietly walked up the hill. They were almost at the top when a dark shape loomed over them.

"I thought I'd find you turtles here," said a deep voice. The Turtles drew their weapons.

"How did you manage to find us?" demanded Leo.

"The Shredder said you might be scavenging in the junkyard," said Dogpound. "and a big flash of light in a junkyard is kind of hard to miss."

Dogpound brought his fist down, aiming for Leo, but Leo dodged. Raph and Donnie aided Leo in his attacks, while Mikey whacked Dogpound's legs with his nun-chucks, trying to make him fall.

"Is that the best you got, pipsqueak?" said Dogpound as he looked down at orange-masked turtle. Suddenly, Mikey did something he never did before.

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEA-SIZED MIDGET THAT'S TOO SMALL TO SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!? SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"**_

Mikey leaped up onto Dogpound's head and whacked him repeatedly in the face as hard as he could.

"He's been reading WAY too much _Fullmetal Alchemist_." said Leo. They all nodded.

_**"IF YOU CALL ME SHORT ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN WATCH ME TEAR YOU INSIDE OUT!"**_

"Ow! Okay, okay, I surrender! Uncle! Get off of me! UNCLE!" Mikey jumped off of Dogpound's head as he began to run for the exit.

"Mikey, are you feeling okay? Because unmotivated bursts of anger are usually my thing." said Raph.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Mikey. "Come on, we should get home."

Leo and Donnie went to retrieve their boxes, both of which were only halfway full. They walked past some garbage mountains until they came across the manhole cover that they used to get there. After Donnie took the cover out, he climbed down the ladder and Raph lowered down his box. Then Leo jumped in and Raph lowered his box in, then hopped in after him. Mikey looked around to see if anyone was watching, then jumped down after his brothers and put the manhole cover back in place.

* * *

**I'll try to work on the next chapter as much as I can :) Please XxReViEwXx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and/or favorited and encouraged me to continue! :)**

* * *

The Turtles were in the middle of the Lair, going over what they found at the junkyard. Both Leo's and Donnie's boxes have been dumped on the floor as they went through the stuff that they found. Leo had put the whatchamacallit on a table in Donnie's lab so Donnie could look at it later.

"Score!" said Donnie as he picked out some small items from the pile. "More fridge magnets!" Donnie fished around through the pile to make sure there weren't any more magnets he might have missed, then headed off to the kitchen to stick them on the fridge.

"Woah! I can't believe this!" said Raph as he picked up a microchip. "This is a rare AI microchip made from self assembled chainlinked co-polymers! Best day ever!"

_Something is definitely wrong with them, _Leo thought as he looked over at Mikey, who was beating up the practice dummy. _Wait, since when did Mikey pay any attention to the practice dummy? This is getting weirder by the minute!_

Leo walked into the kitchen to see what Donnie was doing, and saw him standing in front of the fridge rearranging the magnets. He looked up as Leo walked in.

"Leo! Perfect timing! Come here, I need your help." said Donnie.

"What is it?" asked Leo as he walked over to where Donnie was standing.

"I can't decide if Superman should go beside Garfield, or if maybe Garfield should sit on the Ghostbusters logo...what do you think?" asked Donnie, referring to the fridge magnets.

_This isn't like Donnie at all, _thought Leo. _I wonder if the whatchamacallit swapped their personalities or something like that._

"Umm...I think you should put Garfield with the other cat magnets."

"Great idea!" said Donnie. He put his finger on the Garfield magnet and slid him over to the big mass of cat magnets near the top of the fridge door.

"Umm, Donnie? I was wondering if you could help me with something." Donnie looked up.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's in your lab. Come on." Donnie followed Leo into the lab and they walked up to the table, upon which sat the whatchamacallit.

"Woah!" exclaimed Donnie. "This is so cool!" Donnie picked it up and turned it around in his hands, pulling and twisting and poking. "What does it do?"

"Actually, I don't know." began Leo. "I think that when it electrocuted you and the others, it must have swapped your personalities. That would explain why you, Mikey and Raph have been acting strangely."

"Weird...I _feel_ normal." said Donnie. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to analyze this and find out what it does, then see if there's a way to reverse it. Do you think you can do that?"

"No problemo! I'll get started right now." Donnie set the whatchamacallit back down on the table and searched around for some paper and a pen. "I'll call you back when I'm done."

"Ok." Leo walked out of Donnie's lab and into the living room, where he saw Mikey and Raph sitting on the floor watching TV. _At least Raph and Mikey seem to be acting normally, _thought Leo. He sat down on the sofa beside his brothers.

"So what are you guys watching?" asked Leo.

"Super Mega Ultra Robo Monster Truck Smashdown Finals. Whoever wins this gets the golden steering whell of victory!" said Mikey, not looking up from the screen. Leo looked over at Raph who was watching the show as well, except with a little less interest.

"I wanted to watch Discovery Channel," Raph said in a pouty voice, "but Mikey shoved the remote into his shell and I'm not gonna bother to get it back."

"Raph, since when did you watch Discovery Channel?" asked Leo.

"Never, but...it just seems interesting now." Raph turned back to the TV with a bored look on his face.

"YES!" yelled Mikey. "Punch him! PUNCH HIM LIKE A BOSS!"

_I really hope Donnie finds a way to reverse all this, _thought Leo. After around five minutes, Donnie walked into the room with a piece of paper in his hand. They all turned to face him as he sat down on the sofa.

"Donnie! Did you find out how to reverse it yet?!"

"Loosen your kneepads, Leo. I'm getting there. And you don't have to breathe down my shell; you'll get the results when you get the results."

"Sorry." Leo moved over a bit to give Donnie some space.

"Okay. So as I was studying the whatchamacallit, I discovered that...hey, is that Super Mega Ultra Robo Monster Truck Smashdown?!"

"Yup! And it's the finals, too. Bonecrusher versus The Poundinator!" said Mikey, still staring at the screen. "The Poundinator's winning!"

"Donnie, focus!" said Leo, who was getting impatient.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Donnie looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Anyways, here's what I've discovered." Donnie handed the page to Leo, who quickly snatched the page put of his hands. His eyes widened as he saw what was written on it.

* * *

**Did Donnie find a way to reverse the whatchamacallit? Or will Leo just have to get used to his new brothers? Stay tuned for the last chapter to find out!**

**Stalk me on Tumblr for random TMNT stuffs! My name's noskonia on there. Plz Review! (^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The end is finally here! :D *throws confetti and glitter all over you and ties a balloon to your wrist* Now enough stalling! Let's end this story!**

* * *

**~Made of plastic/metal-like material  
****~Big round button in the middle that does absolutely nothing when you push on it  
~Looks like something out of a comic book  
****~Three knobby things at the ends that have springs in them  
****~Can't cut it open with anything**

"This is all you got?" asked Leo. "Donnie, I told you to find out what it does!"

"I did! It breaks people's toes if you drop it!" replied Donnie, who eyed a slowly forming bruise on his left foot. "I learned that the hard way."

"How am I supposed to...aargh!" Leo stood up. "I'm going to go go meditate. You guys...just don't break anything, okay?" Leo walked into the Dojo, leaving his three younger brothers in the living room. Mikey turned off the tv, since Super Ultra Mega Robo Monster Truck Showdown was over.

"Leo said that we've been acting strangely ever since we got home from the junkyard." said Donnie. "Do you guys feel weird at all?"

"Come to think of it, I do feel a little strange." said Raph. "I still feel like myself, except...I want to build things. I want to study the Kraangs' advanced alien technology and find out how it works, then maybe find a way to rebuild it and then use that technology to create new and better inventions. There's so many things I could make..." Raph turned to Donnie. "Is this how you feel all the time?"

Donnie nodded. "So now you understand."

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"M'sorry."

"Thanks, bro."

"So whose personality did you get, Donnie?" asked Mikey.

"Yours." replied Donnie. "I feel like...I just want to have fun. Cut loose and enjoy life, jellybean pizza and comic books. I feel the urge to annoy people, but not just for my own enjoyment. I want you guys to take your frustration out on me instead of yourselves, and brighten up bad times with jokes and water ballons. I wanna live life to the fullest, because if I don't, then what's the point of it, anyway?"

"So you won't call me a bonehead anymore?"

"Of course we will!" exclaimed Raph. "Just...less. What about you? How does it feel to feel like me?"

"I feel like I just want to do things my way to get things done quickly and easily. Anything to protect you guys, no matter how crazy or ruthless it might seem. It doesn't matter, as long as it works. And besides, a little ruthlessness is fun every now and then."

"Finally, someone gets me. So you won't take my comic books anymore?"

"Of course I will!" Mikey said with a smile. "Just...less."

"_Mikey..._" In a few minutes, Raph and Mikey had gone from regular fighting to a giant lump of turtle rolling across the Lair.

"Guys!" yelled Donnie as he tried to get their attention. "GUYS!" Whenever they got into a brotherly fight like the one they were having now, all their ninja skills go out the window. Donnie would need something other than yelling to get their attention.

"CanIgetawhatwhat?" Raph and Mikey froze as they stared at Donnie with matching confusion.

"What?"

"What?"

Donnie smiled. Works every time. "The effects of the whatchamacallit appear to be wearing off. You guys are acting like yourselves again."

"Uh, how can you tell?" Mikey asked.

"Because I feel like a supreme ruler when my intelligence is compared to yours, and according to my calculations, there is a 63% chance that you two have completely forgotten why you're even fighting in the first place."

"What? We have not!" argued Raph. "We're fighting because...um..."

"Raph...uh...ate my pizza!" finished Mikey.

"What? I didn't eat any of your OW! You little...come 'ere!" And so World War III continued. Donnie sighed.

"I'm guessing you guys are back to normal?" asked Leo as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, the effects of the whatchamacallit wore off eventually."

"And what did you all learn from this experience, my sons?" said Splinter as he suddenly appeared behind Leo. Upon hearing Splinter's voice, Raph and Mikey canceled their fight and dived onto the sofa. Raph snatched up a stray comic book and pretended to read, while Mikey, who couldn't find a comic book, began to read an empty pizza box instead.

"We learned how our brothers think and feel," answered Raph.

"So we understand each other better now," added Mikey.

"And we will try to fight less!" ended Donnie.

"Then I guess you guys really _have_ learned your lesson," Leo said. "And do you know what this calls for?" The Turtles all looked at each other for a moment before answering at the same time.

"PIZZA!"

* * *

**BIG thanks to NekoShard for giving me some inspiration ideas for this chapter; it would have taken a lot longer if it wasn't for her (:**

**I also want to give a big shout-out to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. Your support means a lot, so thanks everybody! I couldn't have done it without you guys :D**


End file.
